


Cover Me

by Jazz22



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz22/pseuds/Jazz22
Summary: Let's try something different.The past is in italics.





	1. Deer in Headlights

**Author's Note:**

> Let's try something different. 
> 
> The past is in italics.

The short haired brunette dropped the neatly folded plush towels onto the bed.

“Here are some extras. I’ll be downstairs in the room directly below should you need me,” she said as she turned to walk out of the modernly decorated bedroom.

“Thank you. You never told me your name.” Ali said as she saw the mystery woman begin to leave. A curt nod was all the woman offered, and with that, she was gone.

Ali released an exasperated sigh as she began to play out the events of the night.

_A single gunshot heard in the ballroom sent all of its occupants scurrying in every direction. Gown trains and stilettos tried desperately to find traction on the slick marble floor of the space, and Ali was a deer stuck in headlights as she tried to process what was happening. Not two hours before, she was preparing herself for the gala of the evening, a charity event hosted by her advertising agency. Her elegant black dress draping over her toned curves received an appreciative nod in the full length mirror adorning her bedroom. As she finished adding her diamond earrings and stepping into her shoes, she received a text message alerting her that her towncar had arrived, and she quickly finished placing her ID and credit cards into her clutch._

_Now, she was quickly trying to remove those damn straps from her ankles, running for cover under anything she could find. But there was nowhere for her to run. She was trapped in the middle of the ballroom, surrounded by scrambling occupants when she saw him. A thickly built man with a scar running down his face, holding what seemed to be making all chaos. A gun. And not some run of the mill gun found at a local store, Ali had seen enough action movies to know that the gun he held was used by those hired to kill. A silencer laid on the ground in front of him, obviously reducing the amount of stealth that he thought would have been appropriate for whatever he was hired to do. Cold black eyes suddenly turned her way. And so did the tool at the end of his arm._

_Ali’s cinnamon colored eyes widened at the sight, and if she was coherent enough to realize what exactly was going on, she might have seen her life flash before her eyes._ I probably shouldn’t have had that last glass of champagne _, she thought to herself. Taking one step forward, the assailant only had eyes for her. His mouth turned into a scowl, and that index finger got way too close to the trigger for comfort. But before he could pull, another shot rang out and Ali jumped back into reality, a distant scream from the distance let her know that she was still very much in danger. Suddenly, the man went down, crashing onto the cold surface below him._

_Looking to her right, where she thought she had heard to origin of the shot, she saw her. A slim brunette with hair cut short, wearing a perfectly tailored blue suit. Under different circumstances, Ali might have considered her attractive, but as she saw the weapon in her hand, she had no idea what to think. Lowering her gun, she turned her way, planting those hazel eyes directly on the face of the woman she considered her target. One black leather shoe moved, then another, when Ali realized that this woman with the gun was heading directly for her._

_“_ _What the fuck!? Why are people with guns suddenly interested in me?!” she yelled aloud as she tried to turn to run for cover again. But her efforts where futile, as she felt one strong hand wrap around her upper arm._

_“Ah ah ah. No you don’t. Let’s go.” The woman told her as she began dragging her out of the room towards the kitchen._

_“Excuse me?! You just shot a man in front of me and suddenly you think you’re taking me somewhere?! Think again, buddy.” Ali stated as she struggled desperately against the iron grip on her arm. Given the circumstances, she should not have been so casual in demanding the woman to release her, and she probably should have been screaming bloody murder as she was getting closer and closer to the back door of the estate._

_“Let. Me. Go!” she said through gritted teeth._

_“Can’t do that,” where the only words offered up by her new assailant._

_“I'll scream.”_

_Suddenly she felt the cold texture of metal on the small of her backless gown. Chills ran down her spine as she realized that the gun her captor used to shoot the other guy was pointed directly into her back._ I guess I won’t be screaming any time soon _, she thought as her eyes stung with unshed tears as the fear of the situation finally caught up to her._


	2. Orange Juice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More answers. But not really.

_She was thrown into the passenger seat of a sleek black E-Class Mercedes, and knew better than to try to make another sound. Her captor walked around to the drivers’ side and got in. Grabbing the seat belt, she turned to the hands free system in the car, and dialed the one number she knew needed an update. Turning the car on, she waited through two rings before a gruff voice picked up._

_“Do you have her?” the voice asked._

_“I do.” The call ended._

_Ali’s eyes widened at the fact that someone hired her captor to take her, some male voice that was unrecognizable to her. Sure her position in the advertising agency rubbed some people the wrong way, but not enough to be kidnapped!_ This is how I die _, she thought to herself as she felt the car begin to move out of the driveway._

_“Put your seatbelt on.”_

_Shaky hands reached around to place the metal piece into its clip._ Well, the good thing is, if she really wanted me dead, she wouldn’t care about me wearing a seatbelt.

_“Whe-Where are you taking me?” Ali dared to ask in a shaky voice. She got no answer._

_“Please! You can’t do this! People will miss me! They’ll know I’m gone!”_

_No answer._

_The unshed tears began to flow freely now, as she realized this woman was going to offer up negative amounts of information that would help keep her alive, and would probably be keeping her hostage, if not hiding her body. She had no choice but to look out of the window as the city lights passed by, knowing that if she tried to make a move to exit the car, she would only be that much closer to her death. City lights began to dissipate as thicker patches of trees lined the road._ Great, she’s taking me somewhere outside of the city limits to dispose of me. She’ll probably throw me in the trunk and dump me into the river. _But as soon as she began to think of ways to escape the trunk of a car, she jerked forward as the car came to a stop._

_“Don’t move,” the woman said as she exited the driver’s side. She came around the front to open her door, latching on to her arm with an iron grip._

_“Let’s go.”_

_~ ~ ~_

_Ali stumbled through the grass, held up by the hand around her arm. She decided that asking more questions would get her nowhere, and while tried to keep calm, she lost the fight and began to hyperventilate as the came closer to her death._

_“Ali. Calm down.”_

_Ali lost it._

_“CALM DOWN?! YOU’RE ABOUT TO KILL ME AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!” She yelled into the dark night, realizing that there were no inhabited areas around. Her captor rolled her eyes and continued dragging her until they reached a gravel driveway. Ali took in the sight at the end of the makeshift road. There sat a beautifully built modern house, decent in size, with mixtures of concrete, wood, and glass enclosing what looked to be a living space. Continuing down the road with her captor refusing to release her arm, she walked a little more comfortably, well, as much as she could in 4 and half inch heels on gravel._ Good thing I couldn’t take my shoes off, these rocks would have ruined my feet. Well. If I die tonight, at least it will be a classy death if it’s in this house.

_Reaching what seemed to be the front door, the woman placed her thumb in what seemed to be a finger scanner, and waited for the lock to give before she stepped inside with Ali in tow._ High security, shit, she’s definitely going to kill me _. She followed her inside, watching as she closed the door. The woman turned and bore into Ali’s eyes. She was breathtaking. Sculpted cheek bones and thick lashes, soft pink lips, and hazel eyes that she could get lost in. But at the moment, those eyes held nothing but cold calculation._

_"If you try to escape, I will not hesitate to shoot you."_

_Ali quickly nodded, knowing that this woman was lethal in all sense of the word._

_She walked deeper into the house as Ali took the time to look around. Clean would have been an understatement, she took in all of the pieces of the modern home. Not a single item out of place, no pictures, no trinkets, nothing that told her anything about the character of the woman who was holding her here. Modern light fixtures provided a sensual dimness that she could get used to, if she didn't feel like one wrong step would cost her her life._

_"Would you like something to drink?" floated through the air from where she assumed was the kitchen._

_"Wha- huh. I'm sorry?" The woman's sudden kindness took her by surprise._

_"Drink?"_

_"Ah, no, thank you." She continued walking towards the noise, finding herself surrounded by dark cabinets and black countertops. Her captor retrieved a pitcher of cold water from the stainless steel fridge, surprisingly stocked with copious amounts of food._

_"Are you going to hurt me?" Ali blurted as she realized that there was no way out that wouldn't draw attention. There was only one door and all the windows seemed to be sealed shut._

_Her captor stopped mid drink, placing the glass back down on the countertop. She looked up at Ali._

_"No." A woman of very few words, Ali was coming to see._

_"Unless you try something stupid." The threat was clear._

_"Okay. Good. Good." was all she could get out. A huge weight lifted off her shoulders, even though she didn't understand why she trusted the words of the woman that just plucked her out of her old life. She knew she couldn't leave, but she was going to try to make the best of the situation if she knew she could stay safe._

_"I'll show you to your room."_  

~ ~ ~

The short haired brunette dropped the neatly folded plush towels onto the bed.

“Here are some extras. I’ll be downstairs in the room directly below should you need me,” she said as she turned to walk out of the beautifully decorated bedroom.

“Thank you. You never told me your name.” Ali said as she saw the mystery woman begin to leave. A curt nod was all the woman offered, and with that, she was gone, closing the door behind her. 

After replaying the events that quickly dismantled her life, sleep quickly overcame and Ali slept comfortably in the sheets, with no dreams to remind her that someone was after her. 

Pleasure washed over her the next morning, the sheets rubbing against her legs and she stretched out. At least she thought it was morning. There were no windows in the room she was in, the only light coming from the night stand lamp that she left on last night. Looking down, she realized that she was still in her gown, the fabric riding up on her body. 

A knock came at the door. 

"Come in," she was too lazy to get up. 

The door opened and in came in a freshly showered mystery woman. Wearing a fitted black t-shirt and dark gray joggers, Ali got a glimpse of a beautifully orchestrated sleeve tattoo up her entire arm, with small pieces on the opposite that she assumed would become another sleeve at some point. She was tempting to say the least. _Man, I'm really falling into that Stockholm Syndrome and fast._

"I brought you some sweats that you can wear until I get you some new clothes more tailored to your... style."

"Thank you. Is it morning?"

"Yes." she came in and dropped the oversized t shirt and shorts set onto the bed and quickly retreated again. 

_Okay then._

She noticed an ensuite bathroom to her left and quickly stepped in, deciding to get the day started in getting more answers to her interesting situation. Stepping into the luxurious shower, she turned the water to its hottest setting and was pleasantly surprised to find a full body shower system that quickly helped her relieve some of the stress of the past 24 hours.  Rinsing away the dirt in her hair and body, she turned the jets off and stepped out to find towels already on the rack. 

Putting on the clothes that were left for her, she realized that she was lacking undergarments, and thanked all deities that she was not the most endowed in the chest area, and prayed that there were limited amounts of cold gusts that could catch her by surprise, or she was going to be in one awkward situation. _Right, as if this whole situation isn't awkward to begin with._

Padding barefoot down the stairs that she assumed led to the living room and kitchen, the smell of sweet breakfast wafted through the air. Her stomach grumbled as she realized that the only thing she had to consume in the last 24 hours were glasses of champagne. Finding her mystery woman in the kitchen, she took a seat at the breakfast bar on the adjacent side of the kitchen island. _MY mystery woman?! What the fuck Krieger, get it together you perv. This is not time for your romance novel fantasies._

"What are you making?"

Mystery Woman turned with a plate of french toast in her hand, placing it across from Ali. She turned back around.

"Ooh. I love french toast, do you happen to have any o-"

Mystery woman turned again with a glass of orange juice and placed it next to the plate along with a fork and knife.

_Well that's not creepy. At all._  

"I know what you're thinking and no, I haven't been privy to your eating habits before today. French toast is always served with orange juice if I have a say."

"What if I didn't like orange juice?"

Mystery Woman stared at her for a brief moment, deadpanning her, then turning back around.

_Good thing I like orange juice._

 

_~ ~ ~_

After consuming surprisingly _exquisite_ french toast, she asked what she believed to be the inevitable.

"So what are we doing today?"

"You, nothing. Staying here. I have to... run a quick errand. This whole place is wired so don't even think about bolting Krieger."

_She knows my first and last name and she was clearly hired to take me, yet I don't even know her name._

A default ringtone went off. Mystery Woman pulled what seemed to be a flip phone from her pocket and answered. _Holy shit, thats a burner. Who is this chick?_ Ali had never been more thankful for silence as the voice on the other end barked orders.

"Harris! I need you to take out the first 2 targets at 9 am sharp. You know where to find them."

"Will do."

"And make sure Ali doesn't do anything stupid, she's important." Ali stared wide eyed at Mystery Woman, who now she knew as Mystery Woman Harris, giving herself away to eavesdropping on the conversation. 

Hazel eyes bore into hers.

"She won't." 

"Good. And Ashlyn? Be careful"

With a snort, Mystery Woman Ashlyn Harris hung up the phone. 

"Do you always meddle in other people's conversations?"

"Yes. Especially when my life is on the line. He told you I was important. Why?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Ashlyn, please. I need some answers." she tried to use her name to gain some sympathy, but it got her nowhere.

"I'll be back in an hour. Don't try me, Ali." and with that, she was out of the kitchen. 

Ali stayed seated at the counter, losing track of time until she heard the front door slam closed, and she was left alone. She had no idea where to start, but at least she knew her name. 

_Well we know that there's someone in charge, that hired Ashlyn to... watch me?_ She asked herself after analyzing the situation. _But why is she watching over me? Who is the bad guy here? Is it Ashlyn and her hitman crew? Is it a crew? Or is it the guy that tried to shoot me and his crew?_ Her head began to throb as it desperately searched for clues and answers within her memories, but she kept drawing up blank.

She stood up from the island and went into the living room, finding an obscenely large television in the middle of an accent wall. Seeing the remote on the coffee table, she picked it up and hoped that this woman had basic human needs like cable- and Netflix. Turning the power button on, instead of tv programming, 8 separate screens divided off, each showing a different image of what she assumed to be the exterior of the home.

_Holy shit._  She stared as each screen flicked to a different image. They began to tailer off to images of the inside of the home, each showing main living areas such as the kitchen, living room, and dining room. _She wasn't kidding when she said wired._ As the images continued to flicker, showing her a bigger picture of the layout of the house, she was relieved to see that the bedrooms were not included in the added security. _So she's not a total creep, cool. Just a bit paranoid._ Ali snorted at the "bit" part. 

By the time she had watched each surveillance pieces cycle a few times, her hour was up, as she saw Ashlyn walking up the stairs of the front door on camera. Hearing the door open and close, she turned to see her strolling in with a tripod bag strapped to her shoulder. Looking at her face, she tried to control the slight bile that rose in her throat. Ashlyn's face was splattered with remnants of blood, and she could only assume that the bag she was holding contained weaponry that did not include tripods for filming. She tried to make light of the situation in order to cope with the ever growing list of reasons she should be scared for her life. 

"Rough day at work?" 

Ashlyn looked up to find her standing in the living room, brown locs of hair tousled as she took in her long shapely legs in the sleep shorts she gave her. The t-shirt swallowed her, but she assumed that it would be comfortable for the stressed and afraid woman. She noticed that Ali had found the camera surveillance input, and knew that she was now aware that she couldn't try anything without her knowing about it. She remembered Ali's question, and the corner of her mouth lilted to what she could have maybe assumed was a hint of a grin. 

"You should've seen the other guys."

"So is this what you do... for a living. Kill people?" She was desperately looking for answers.

"Yes."

"Are you a serial killer?"

"No." 

"But you kill people?"

"I prefer to say 'take them out.'"

"So you're a hitman?"

"Yes."

"Have you been hired to take me out?"

"No Ali, I have not been hired to take you out."

"So what do you want with me?"

"You'll find out soon enough. I have to wash this off and then head back out for a little while. I'm trusting you Ali. You stayed put once, you can stay put again. There's food in the fridge so help yourself should you get hungry." she strolled out to what she assumed was her bedroom. 

Ali sank back down onto the living room couch and tried to change the channel. With luck, she found the correct sequence of buttons to press and found the channel guide, and was fully engrossed in an episode of House Hunters when she heard the door slam again. Her head jerked up as she realized she was alone. She had no idea how long Ashlyn would be gone, but she decided enough was enough and was going to start snooping. 

Tip toeing into the direction she had seen Ashlyn go in to take a shower, she saw a hall of doors that she hoped were unlocked. Trying the first one, she was relieved to see a similar bedroom to the one she had been staying in. Walking inside, she noticed that again, nothing was out of place, no items that gave her any kind of information on just who Ashlyn was. She noticed the door to a closet was open, and quickly scurried to see if there was anything she could find. 

The closet was massive. Huge cherry oak shelf installs lined the walls of the room, an island in the middle holding various accessories, from wallets to watches to jewelry. Running her fingers over the clothes on the racks of clothing, she felt fine fabrics under her hands. She stopped to look at the various suits, all muted colors, that seemed to define Ashlyn's style. Well, that blue suit from last night was beautifully tailored, were these any different? Checking the lining of the suits proved her point. Tom Ford, Armani, Burberry, in no way off the rack. _She's got good taste, I can appreciate that._

Walking deeper into the closet, she found another doorway. Pressing the handle, a little gust of air blew a few errant locs on her head. Looking behind her to make sure she was still clandestine, she tiptoed into the space. Automatic florescent lights came on, bringing the new space into view. With a chill running down her spine, she took in the sights in front of her. Every weapon known to Ali's existence was hoisted up on the walls. Fully automatic weapons, semis, knives, various sharp and dangerous items. _Holy. Shit. She's legit._ She spun around and around to take in the whole of what she was seeing. Stepping closer to the wall lined with what she would have considered "friendly" guns, she reached out to touch one.

"Having fun?"

Ali snatched her hand back and turned wide eyed to find Ashlyn standing in the doorway of her closet, leaning against the frame.

"Uhhhh. Uh. I was just- uh..." she stumbled back.

"Snooping."

"Yes," she responded with an exasperated sigh. "Are you sure you're not going to kill me?"

She received no response, only a blank stare. 

"Something tells me that I would not be alive to ask the question if you were."

"You learn fast."

She kept glancing around the room to look at all of the weapons. 

"Will you teach me how to shoot?"

Ashlyn stared back, genuinely surprised at Ali's questions and her manner of dealing with her current situation. But refused to let the emotion show on her face. 

"If I'm going to be in situations where there are other people shooting at me, I would at least like to learn how to defend myself."

Ashlyn decided that was a decent argument, and pursed her lips as she stepped forward to where Ali was standing. 

"These are all simple guns, you should be able to get a hold of these rather quickly. Choose one."

Ali was shocked that Ashlyn was really going to fulfill her request of teaching her to shoot a gun. She figured that if she was allowing her to learn to defend herself, that she was indeed a bit safer from both her and whoever was after her. _Right, you're just trying to justify your Stockholm._

"Um. This one looks okay." She pointed to a black handgun, a good size, and waited for further instruction. 

Ashlyn took the gun from its place and began to ensure that it was safe for Ali to use. 

"Good choice. This is the current standard FBI Glock, I keep one to make sure I can cover my tracks if need be. Don't want the feds after me. I won't go into gun semantics because you won't know what anything means. No offense."

"None taken. I couldn't tell you the difference between this and a bb gun."

Ashlyn tried to suppress a grin.

"Are we going to shoot outside?"

"Follow me."

Instead of going back in the direction of where she came in, they came deeper into the arsenal room and Ashlyn scanned her finger on another pad. The wall seemed to give way and slid to her left, showcasing yet another layer of the home that was becoming more and more of a compound. The blue tinted room had a small staircase that led to what seemed to be a small indoor shooting range. _Fuck._ The list of reasons why this woman was dangerous continued to grow by the hour. 

"Okay put these on." Ashlyn handed her the noise cancelling headphones as she looked at the sheet at the end of the tunneled room. A standard shooting target silhouette with its respective range rings. 

Ali put the headphones on, leaving one ear out to make sure she could hear Ashlyn's instructions. 

"I'm going to get behind you." She said as she got behind Ali to position the weapon into her hand and raised her arm. Ali's head began swimming as she inhaled the rich scent of the woman. Clean and rustic, she wanted to turn around and inhale all of it. _Get. It. Together._

Ashlyn was forced to take in all of Ali as her smell flooded her senses. Her deep mahogany hair emitting a delicious smell of passion fruit shampoo. She smelled divine, and she had to remind herself that this was just a job. 

"Okay. Keep your arm steady. I'm going to release the safety." She pulled down a small lever on the back of the gun.

"Okay. Aim for the target, and shoot."

"What? I- I don't know how."

"Just pull the trigger."

"But-but-"

"Shoot the damn gun Ali."

She pressed the trigger and shot the gun, a loud bang ringing throughout the small enclosure. She lowered the gun and looked at her target. 

Not even close, no bullet hole anywhere on the sheet. _I fucking suck._

"Told you."

Ashlyn chuckled at the lack of skill Ali had. 

"Wow. Okay." She lifted Ali's arm back. "This time, you're going to focus on the target, and you're not going to think of anything else. You're going to take three deep breaths, and you are going to release the trigger, steady hand this time. Now that you know what it sounds like, don't flinch. Breathe with me. One-"

Ali inhaled and was bombarded again by the smell of the woman behind her. 

"Two-"

She was beginning to relax into the body behind her, not getting enough contact. Ashlyn leaned forward, allowing her to get close as if her sense of smell would be lost and the last thing she smelled was Ali. 

"Three."

Completely relaxed, and eyes focused on the target, with Ashlyn's body flush behind her, she pulled the trigger.

"Holy shit!" Ali exclaimed. She saw that she had hit the silhouette dead center. She turned into the body behind her and hugged her, elated with the shot. 

Ashlyn smiled at Ali's reaction, letting her hug her but not returning it, trying to keep some semblance of professionalism but found it more and more difficult. 

"I did it! You're an excellent teacher!"

"I only helped halfway. You did the rest. You have a natural affinity for guns it seems."

"Two more shots like that and I'll be as good as you," she said smugly.

Ashlyn just snorted. 

"Lets go back up, there's something for you."

Her curiosity sparked, she followed Ashlyn back to the living room. In the center laid a large brown box with scissors on top. 

"These were sent for you, to make your... stay... more comfortable." she reminded Ali that she was still under her watch.

Ali walked towards the box, eyeing it suspiciously. 

"If it's a bomb, I'll come back to haunt the shit out of you."

"It's not a bomb Ali."

She huffed as she walked forward and grabbed the scissors and began to open the container. Inside, after removing the tissue paper, were various garment bags and shoe boxes that contained items that she knew cost an arm and a leg, she had similar pieces in her own closet. 

"I figured you couldn't wear sweats forever so I called a someone to send over some stuff."

Precious silks and cottons brushed her fingertips. 

"Thank you. I mean, I know I'm not here voluntarily, but I really appreciate being able to look like myself again. 

"I'll move this box up to your room."

"Why are you being nice to me?" Ali was confused at Ashlyn's sudden change in demeanor, noticing how she was offering up more, speaking to her, answering a few more questions. 

"I'm not." was the only response offered as she took the box upstairs. 

_Well then, never mind._


	3. Bait

As Ashlyn began getting ready for bed, she thought of the events that unfolded just a few hours before. After realizing that she was beginning to form an unprofessional attraction to her charge, she knew that she needed to create some distance between her and Ali. Giving her the box of clothing she had shipped from Saks, she left Ali in the living room and shut herself in her room for the rest of the evening. 

Sitting on her bed, reviewing plans for the next targets she needed to obtain-and her next pay day, she made sure to keep the security footage cycling on her bedroom television. Ali was sitting on the living room couch, and had been for the last six hours, seemingly bingeing a House Hunters marathon, occasionally getting up to raid her refrigerator. She probably should have gotten up to offer to make her something for dinner, but she thought that the more time the spent apart, the easier it would be in the end. For both of them. 

A shrill ring tone rang throughout her bedroom, and she reached for her contact phone placed on the night stand. 

"Your targets have made an unexpected detour. Take the next flight out to Paris, and get to them at the Mayor's ball. You'll receive additional materials soon."

"A political event is a two man job. I don't have anyone with me right now."

"Then take Ali." the caller hung up.

"Fuck my life." she whispered under her breath as she began to pull suitcases from her walk-in. The woman didn't even know how to shoot a gun for Christ's sake, and she was suddenly accompanying her on a job. 

Ali sat on the living room couch completely engrossed in the lives of young couples as they looked for their next home.  _How the hell do people expect 8 bedrooms on a $120k budget?_ Abruptly, Ashlyn came storming into the living room, grabbing the remote from the arm of the sofa she was laying on, and shut the television off. 

"HEY! I was watching that!"

"Pack a bag, we're going to Paris."

"What?! I can't go to Paris! I have a job!"

A dark look glazed over Ashlyn's eyes, sending a chill down Ali's spine. She knew that despite any kindness she had offered, she really didn't have a say in the matter.

Accepting defeat, she dropped her gaze. "I don't even have a suitcase."

"I'll lend you one. Grab your shit and meet in my room. We have to go now." 

Ali scurried upstairs, too afraid to argue, knowing that it was a moot point. She stood at the end of the bed staring at the giant box of clothes, shoes, and accessories that Ashlyn gave her. 

"I don't know what to pack!" she yelled, in hopes that Ashlyn could give her some ideas. She heard an exasperated grunt downstairs as footsteps stomped towards her. Ashlyn appeared in her door way with a large black Louis Vuitton duffel and shoved Ali of out the way, tearing through the box of clothes. 

"If you want something done quickly, you have to do it yourself." She muttered under her breath. She grabbed items that she thought Ali would need, including silk gowns, colorful skirts, blouses, and shoes. 

"If you want something done quickly, you have to do it yourself." Ali mocked in a high pitched voice. 

"Really, Ali. Really?"

"Well. I just wanted you to know that you're being an asshole."

She received no response as Ashlyn finished packing what she thought was appropriate. She tossed the duffel towards Ali, and she was quick enough to catch it. 

"Change into something comfortable, it's a long flight."

~ ~ ~

The smell of the airport Starbucks wafted through the space as Ashlyn finished checking their bags at the counter. Ali had more than enough questions as she was suddenly thrust into a different, dangerous situation. She didn't even have her passport with her, how Ashlyn managed to get two first class tickets on the next flight to France was beyond her comprehension. 

"Here."

She looked down as Ashlyn handed her the little blue book. Opening it to the page that held her information, she saw a small passport picture, the one from her original, except where her name would read, it seemed that someone had forged an alias for her. _Of course she had fakes made._

"Rebecca Wilson?"

"What? Common, unrecognizable name. You pass for a Rebecca."

"Sure." She grabbed Ashlyn's passport out of her hand and looked at her identifying information. 

"Lauren Turner... Oh, you sooo don't look like a Lauren."

"I can too totally pass for a Lauren," she snatched her documents out of Ali's hands and began walking towards TSA clearance. The two followed protocol and went through as any normal traveler, and continued onto their gate. Stopping abruptly, Ashlyn grabbed the knob of a door labeled employees only. She grabbed Ali's hand as she went inside. 

"Wh- who." Ali stuttered as she came into a cleaning supply closet. 

"Shh."

She turned to see Ashlyn rummaging through a gray bin on the wall shelf. Filled with sponges and rags, she didn't understand what she could possibly be looking for. Ashlyn suddenly pulled out two hand guns, relatively small in size, and shoved one into the back of her pants. She tried to hand one to Ali. Wide cinnamon eyes met hazel. Grabbing the side of the waistband of Ali's light wash jeans, she spun her around, eliciting a yelp of surprise as she shoved the weapon down the small of her back, keeping it out of sight. 

"Act normal, any additional security that could stop us has been taken care of."

"By who?"

Ashlyn left the closet, and Ali had no choice but to follow, uncomfortable as she tried to get used to carrying a gun on her person in the middle of a crowded airport. Reaching the gate, Ashlyn took a seat near the window as she began to watch their plane connect onto the jet bridge. Ali sat next to her, and she watched her movements out of the corner of her eye. If she was panicking, she was doing a decent job of hiding it, the only hint giving her away were her eyes darting back and forth through the crowds, and...

"Why are you sitting like that?"

Ali was half slouching off the seat, as if she were falling off.

"I don't know how to sit knowing that I have a loaded weapon pointing towards my ass, forgive me." She bit back through clenched teeth.

"Oh my god Ali it's not going to go off, theres a safety. Would you sit like a normal person, you look like you shit yourself."

"Fuck you." she adjusted her position, trying to ignore the fact that there were things poking her where there should not be things poking her. 

"Welcome to flight 2229 to Paris, France. We will now begin our boarding process with first class passengers, please make sure that all carry on items are stored on the overhead bins as the flight is completely full."

"Oh thank god," Ali launched off her chair and power walked to the terminal door. Ashlyn made sure she was out of earshot as she chuckled at the naïveté brunette.

Ali was mostly nervous about being able to enter the jetbridge without drawing attention to the fact that both her and Ashlyn were traveling with fake passports and weapons. _Oh I so did not sign up for this._   Handing her passport to the friendly faced woman collecting boarding passes, she mentally crossed her fingers in hopes that nothing went wrong. She received the green light and carried forward. 

"Welcome back Ms. Turner, enjoy your flight," the airline employee's eyes glittered and raked over Ashlyn, and as Ali looked back to see the interaction, she seethed with jealousy. _She's not yours you creep, don't get jealous._ She continued down the path with Ashlyn on her trails. Boarding the plane, she was relieved to see that the international direct flight included fully reclined flatbed seats, with sheets and pillows. The sight suddenly brought on a tiredness that she had not realized was there before. _It probably has to do with all the work to not get arrested. Or killed._ Ashlyn took the cabin next to her and pulled the sheets down, but sat in the chair adjoining the tiny suite. Buckling her seat belt and grabbing the provided travel magazine, she got comfortable for the 8 hour flight. Ali tucked herself into her bed, ignoring any and all announcements the plane staff had to make, and quickly drifted to deep sleep, not even noticing when the plane took off. 

"Psst." Ali was happily dreaming of relaxing in her jacuzzi tub back in her home, when she thought she heard someone whisper.

"Psst!" She grumbled and rolled over. Suddenly she felt a light smack on her cheek.

"What the fuck?!" She whisper-yelled as the hazel eyes were suddenly in her line of vision.

"We need to talk."

"Oh now you wanna talk?! I have been kidnapped and dragged across the globe with absolutely no answers and now you wanna talk?!" she was livid, trying to convey her anger without disrupting the other passengers. 

Ashlyn took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"Yes."

Ali glared at her, but was eager to get more answers to her... peculiar situation. 

"Fine. Spill."

With an exasperated sigh, and leaning in to whisper, Ashlyn began to explain. 

"I was hired by someone to protect you from possible danger-"

"Which someone?" She got a glare in response that quickly quieted her and let Ashlyn continue.

"As I was saying, I was hired to protect you from possible danger. It seems that your cushy advertising position has caused some problems in your personal life, unbeknownst to you. When you were promoted to name partner, a favor was called in. The promotion ruffled too many feathers of those you do not want to mess with."

"Whose?" Ali's mind was reeling with memories of her promotion 3 months ago, and what seemed to be the pinnacle of her career had now landed her smack dab in the middle of a spy movie.

"Can I finish?" Ashlyn whispered through clenched teeth.

"Sorry. Continue."

"When you were promoted to name partner, the other parts of Lynch, Smith, and Krieger were fighting for managing partner control. Lynch eventually won, but it came at a price that directly affects you. The two reached an agreement. If Smith forfeited managing partner, Lynch promised that he would do everything in his power to make sure Smith got something in return. Smith has a creep of a brother who's been looking for someone to 'settle down' with and let Lynch know that if he could find someone for him, then they'd call it even. Lynch said that he knew of someone." Ashlyn stopped and looked at Ali expectantly. 

"So what does that have to do with me?"

"That person- was you."

"EXCUSE ME!?" Ali screamed from her bed. 

"SHHHHH! Shh." Ashlyn was quick to try to get her to quiet down. 

"That bastard is seriously trying to _pawn_ me to some creep I don't even _know_? The _layers_ of unprofessionalism. This isn't the 1500's, what the fuck is wrong with them?! This is sick! They don't own me, they don't even _know_ me!" Ali was starting to get stares from the other passengers and tried to calm down, but this was a new low. "I just don't understand. Why would Lynch promise me to someone he doesn't know, and why did he go behind my back to do it? Why am I just now finding out there was a power struggle? And why are there _guns_!"

"Turns out that Smith's brother is one of the largest crime bosses in the area, unbeknownst to Lynch when he made the deal, and when he realized that Lynch couldn't deliver what was promised, he threatened to take you by force. Lynch had been trying to set up a meeting between you and the brother, but he never wanted you to catch on, and he wasn't the best at playing match maker either. He scheduled a series of events that would put you two in the same place in hopes that you would meet and Smith would take over, but it never happened. It pissed both Smith brothers' off, and they threatened to illegally launder money through the advertising accounts and take away Lynch's rights as managing partner, or to take you. I think it's obvious which option Lynch went with. This has all become a petty power struggle that you're caught in the middle of, I don't think it even concerns a possible relationship with that creep anymore. That's why that goon was after you at the charity ball, he was one of the men that were tasked with getting you to Smith's brother by any means necessary."

"That power hungry asshole, I swear if I ever see him again, he won't have a face left to show at that company. But that still doesn't explain why you're here."

"I told you. I was hired to protect you. I know it seems like someone is just after you to date you, but as one of the largest crime bosses in the region, this turned into much, much more. These men are dangerous, and are willing to risk everything just to prove a petty point. Someone who wants you safe found out about it and hired me."

"Who?" _I'm not a quitter, I'm going to keep asking until you tell me._

Ashlyn looked at those cinnamon eyes and wanted to tell her, but she knew it was too risky of a move. She got up and went back to her seat. With a frustrated sigh, Ali fell back into her flatbed and stared at the plane ceiling as her mind reeled with information. She still had questions, such as the reasons behind them going to Paris, but Ashlyn had shut down and she wasn't going to get any additional answers. At least now she knew why she was taken, and it made her feel a bit better being around the short haired woman. 

~ ~ ~

Landing in Paris, the two were lucky enough to exit the airport without causing a lockdown, and were in a towncar that was waiting for them. Ali took in the beautiful sights of Paris at night, remembering all of the things she saw when she visited in college. Despite the circumstances, she was blissfully happy for a moment. Ashlyn gently wrapped her arm around Ali's arm and pulled her closer. 

"I'm not letting you out of my sight while we're here Ali, there are still people after you." her warm breath tickled over her ear, and her velvety voice had Ali's mind going to places it should not have; all she wanted was to lean in further into the woman beside her. Using better judgement, she simply nodded and returned to looking out of the window as they approached what she assumed was the front of the hotel. The beautiful architecture of the Hôtel Ritz had her awestruck, and as the driver helped retrieve their bags, she was almost ecstatic to be there. 

"Ladies, enjoy your stay." The graying man returned to his vehicle and drove away.

"Come on," Ashlyn walked towards the entrance. 

Ali took in the ornate decorations as she entered the lobby, fascinated by the gilded swirls and prints that surrounded her. Ashlyn approached the check-in counter while Ali stood beside her watching all of the movement that was still happening late at night. Well dressed women stumbled in from what she assumed was a night of partying, men in tailored suits took phone calls as they strolled from corner to corner. Ali was used to luxury, but to really see it through non-corporate eyes was astoundingly refreshing. 

"All set Ms.Turner, you will find your additional requirements in your room," said the hotel employee with traces of a French accent. 

"Thank you." Ashlyn guided Ali, who was still looking around, towards the elevators.

"I haven't been in Paris since I studied abroad in college. I forgot how breathtaking it is."

"It is incredible, isn't it." Ali nodded as they entered the elevator. She looked at Ashlyn's profile as she was looking at the front of the doors, and Ali admired her beauty again. Ashlyn felt eyes on her, and she kept her gaze locked in front of her, but through her peripheral, she could see the content look on Ali's face. She wanted to desperately to befriend her, something very rare for her, to really get to know the brunette beauty next to her, but she knew that it would be wildly unprofessional. She had worked along beautiful women many times, but no one quite compared to Ali. Her strength during the entire ordeal had been admirable, and she was never too bratty or spoiled, despite her position within the ad firm. She knew that all of that composure would disappear once she gave her details on what exactly they were in Paris for. 

She took out the room key and scanned it in, hearing the lock click out of place. Entering the suite, she looked around to find what she needed. Two large duffels sat on the king sized bed in the center of the room. Heading there, she let Ali look around the ornate suite. The plush room looked like it had been taken out of baroque era France, with a few modern touches here and there to remind you of the 21st century. She spun around until she saw the bed in the center. 

"There's only one bed." Ali stated the obvious.

"They didn't have double rooms."

"So where will you sleep?"

"On the bed."

"And where will I sleep?"

".... On the bed."

"Oh." _You're an adult Ali, you can share a bed with someone without it being sexual._

A salacious grin passed over Ashlyn's face.

"Don't worry, I don't bite." she was pushing the limits of professionalism. 

Ali raised a neat brow and tried to suppress her own grin. "But who says I don't." She casually turned and walked towards the bathroom as Ashlyn stood at the foot of the bed with her jaw on the floor, watching Ali's hips sway as she retreated. She shook her head and smiled at the easy banter they were beginning to share. As Ali came back from touring the bathroom, she pointed to the bags on the bed.

"What are those, and who brought them."

"Open them. I have a contact here who drops things off as needed."

Reaching out unzip one of the bags, Ali stepped back, unsure of how to react to the contents. Various sized weapons were shoved into the bags, from knives to guns, to... _pepper spray?_

"That's in case you chicken out." Ashlyn looked over at the woman, who was trying to put the pieces together.

"You're here to take someone out." Ali stated what Ashlyn thought was pretty obvious.

"We're here to take someone out."

"What do you mean 'we'?"

Sighing and sitting on the foot of the bed, she reached down into her luggage and retrieved a manilla folder. Opening it, she showed Ali two 8 x 11.5 pictures of dark haired men in suits, caught by some sort of security camera exiting a building.

"Maxim Kuznetsov and Nikola Volkov, two arms dealers that have been trying to monopolize the European black market for the last 4 months. Coincidently, they have also been providing the Smith organization with their ammunition for years. Pete Smith, you know, the mob boss, asked them if they had any ties with anyone that could assist in getting their hands on you; he didn't want any of his men to do it because he didn't want anyone to suspect his brother at the firm. Covering his tracks. They said that they would handle the matter personally, since Smith was such a large client. Last I heard, they were on their way to the States to attempt to snatch you after their European distribution, until I was called with leads that they would be stopping here for the Mayors Ball tomorrow night. The Russians have been supplying hitmen in Paris for years, and have managed to accrue political protection and even managed to score an invite. Political events are usually a two-person job, just because there's so much security to bypass. I didn't have anyone handy so I was told to take you."

"Me?! I can't even shoot a gun!"

"Technically that's not true, I taught you how."

"Ashlyn you know that's a half-ass excuse."

"Okay, yeah, but I really didn't have another choice. I figured it would be easier to have you attend the event to draw them out than to try to find someone to help."

"So you're going to use me as bait."

"Yes." 

Ali's eyes shrunk to slits as she gave Ashlyn the death glare. But she knew that this was an additional step that would keep her safe in the long run, and hopefully put her on track to get her life back. 

"Tell me one thing Ashlyn. Promise me you'll keep me safe."

Ashlyn looked into Ali's innocent doe eyes and knew that she had to try her best, not just for a payday, but for something more that she couldn't quite place her finger on. 

"I'll try my best." she responded sincerely, not wanting to promise something that she wasn't sure even she could deliver.  


	4. Vents

“I’ll try my best,”

Ali saw the sincerity in those hazel eyes, and she knew that she needed to trust her.

“Okay. Tell me what you need me to do in the morning, right now, I’m going to sleep.”

She sauntered away towards her suitcase. Grabbing the oversized clothing she was given the day before, she locked herself in the bathroom while she prepared for bed. Ashlyn knew that this was going to be incredibly difficult to pull off, but with the right amount of strategy, and a little bit of luck, she believed that they could both pull through this. She stripped off her jeans, leaving her in only her black t-shirt and boxers and climbed into bed. Turning the lamp off, she drifted off to sleep, no longer able to fight to stay up for Ali.

Ali exited the bathroom to find Ashlyn sound asleep in the king sized bed, curled onto her side. She looked so young and peaceful, no lack of emotions plaguing her face. Taking a deep breath, she let exhaustion wash over her and got in next to her, making sure to keep a respectable distance.

Sunlight peeked through the slit left from the blackout curtains, hitting Ali square in the face. She took a deep breath. The crisp scent of masculine hygiene products loaded her senses, and she relaxed deeper into the bed beneath her. Except it wasn’t the bed. _Shit._ Ali’s eyes widened as she realized exactly where she was, head tucked into Ashlyn’s chest, hand lying dangerously close to a small mound of breast. _Oh great, I’m groping her in my sleep._ She dared to look up towards her face, feeling immense relief to see her still sound asleep. She knew she should probably get off of the body underneath her, but she couldn’t seem to pull away. Closing her eyes and inhaling more of the delicious smell, she drifted back off.

“Ali.”

Ashlyn awoke to find a very comfortable Ali splayed across her body. Shiny locs of hair tangled around her neck. Her smell was teasing her, giving her glimpses of what mornings could be. As much as she wanted to stay there, lying with the brunette, she needed to respect the woman’s boundaries. Not to mention the fact that she still needed to brief Ali on the plan for tonight’s ball.

“Ali.”

The brunette just snuggled closer into her. To say that it felt good was an understatement. _Jesus, she’s going to be the death of me._

“Alex.”

Her head finally snapped up. She looked around the room. Then looking down, a blush colored her cheeks and Ashlyn wanted to be the one to make her do that again and again. Ali sat up and moved away, trying to hide her embarrassment of being caught.

“Do you always cuddle up like that?”

“Sorry. I guess I was craving comfort.”

“You’re fine. Come on, we have to discuss the plan for tonight.”

Ashlyn got up to grab the folder containing the pictures of the men. She padded over to Ali, who was raking her eyes over her body, when she realized she was only in boxers and a shirt. Now it was her turn to blush.

Ali couldn’t look away from the toned body that was standing not a foot away. On a thigh rested a beautifully intricate mermaid tattoo, and it took all of her control not to reach out to touch it.

“You have such beautiful ink.”

“Uh, thanks,” Ashlyn stood awkwardly and self-conscious as every inch of her body was thoroughly examined. “So…” She quickly tried to navigate the situation into more manageable waters. She took a seat at the foot of the bed.

“Maksim and Nikola will be heading to the ball at around 9 tonight, we have to make sure we’re ready by then.”

“What do you need me to do?”

“Well, first, we need to make sure you have a valid excuse to be at the ball in the first place, we don’t want them to catch on to us, and we want to make sure they are indeed going to go after you. We need to see if we know anyone that will also be attending the event.” She pulled a sheet from the folder.

“This is the guest list so far. Would you happen to recognize any names?” Ali scanned the sheet.

“Yes! This guy,” she pointed to name on the paper. “He’s PR for Chanel, we had some accounts for them for Fashion Week.”

“Great, I think this is a solid alibi to why you’re there. If anyone asks, say you’re with him.”

“Okay. Then what do I do?”

“Nothing. From there, you’ll just have to walk around and blend in It shouldn’t be too hard, this is what you do right?”

“Right. Okay. I can do this.”

“Just don’t draw any unwanted attention to yourself and you should be fine.”

“Except for the fact that two men are trying to kidnap me.”

“Semantics. I’ll have your back. If we can lure them into a secluded space, I can take care of the rest.”

“Do you really think this is going to work?”

“Your part should. My part is trickier. I have to bypass all of the security by myself. Normally I have someone guide me through the layout of the building, but this time, I’m going to have to memorize it,” she said as she pulled out what looked like a blueprint. “I think I can manage to get through the air vents. Unorthodox, but there’s no way I can swing getting my name on the list as easy as you could. I’ll see that you get added.” She grabbed her burner from the nightstand and made a call to ensure that Ali was added through the PR guy. Closing the cell, she walked over to the windows and pulled open the curtains, taking in Paris in the daytime, watching tourists funnel through the streets. _We have to pull this off_.

Ali walked around to the other unopened duffel when Ashlyn came to stand by her. She unzipped it, astounded to find bundles of Euro’s filing it to the brim. _Jesus, how much money is this?_ She looked to the woman beside her, waiting for an explanation.

“We can’t use credit cards. Someone could be monitoring transactions and track us.” She took out several bundles and handed them to Ali, and walked back over to the window.

“I’m assuming the dress code is black tie.” Ali said from her luggage. She pulled a blood red silk gown from inside, thankful that Ashlyn knew what to pack. “Interesting.”

“Why? It’s a ball.”

“Right. But, as much as I appreciate you getting these clothes, you forgot one important detail.”

“What?” Ashlyn turned towards her in question.

“Underwear.”

Ashlyn swallowed hard. Ali looked at her with teasing eyes. She never thought to get the brunette undergarments to accompany the clothes she had delivered. She didn’t even know where to start. Well, she did, but she didn’t want to offend a woman that she barely knew by purchasing lingerie for her.

Ali wanted to laugh at the alarmed look on Ashlyn’s face as she processed the information.

“Well Ashlyn. Looks like we’re going lingerie shopping in Paris,” She winked as she switched her hips towards the bathroom to get ready.

~ ~ ~

Much to Ashlyn’s relief, Ali delayed her plan of torturing her by opting to getting breakfast in one of the many quaint café’s lining the city streets close to the hotel. Before taking another step down the road, Ashlyn took her arm and leant in towards her ear. Ali should have been prepared for the effect that her whisper would have, but the nonetheless still felt the goosebumps erupt.

“Stay close to me on the sidewalks, you never know who’s watching.” She turned and walked towards the entrance. Ali did as was told and walked right by her side.

“Which one looks good to you?” she asked while Ali looked through the shop windows at all the goodies offered.

“Definitely this one. This one has donuts.” The simplicity of her choice made Ashlyn smile. Sitting at one of the small tables, the women began browsing the menus.

“Would you like something to drink mademoiselles?” a waiter in a white button down, tie, and apron approached their table. Ali smiled at his accent.

“Can I get some orange juice and an éclair please?”

“Of course.”

“I’ll take the same.” Ashlyn took the menu from Ali and handed it over to the waiter who quickly retreated.

“Why are you being nice to me?” Ali decided to try her question again, especially as she realized that Ashlyn was letting her decide what to do and where to go so long as she stayed close. Ashlyn turned from her people watching to look into swirls of brown and gold.

“I figured you aren’t half bad after all.”

She snorted. “Gee thanks.”

Ashlyn took a huge risk with her following words, but something in the brunette’s eyes told her that she could be trusted, even after the fiasco they had been through.

“You can leave whenever you want.”

“I’m sorry?” Ali was not understanding the comment.

“You can leave whenever you want. I’m not obligating you to be here.”

“Like go back to the hotel?”

“Like go back to your home.”

Ali knew that she could take some cash and run for it. She could leave everything behind and go back to her old life and handle the situation for herself, deal with her name partners and try to reach some kind of agreement. She could end this. _Could I really?_ Hazel eyes were examining her closely. And the longer she looked, the more she realized that Ashlyn was serious and she could just walk away. But those eyes were pinning her in place.

“I can’t”

“You have legs Alex.”

“Don’t call me that.” But there was no bite behind her tone.

“Why not… Alex?” She tested her.

Ali was out of words to say, but the way her name rolled of her tongue, the one that only those closest to her used, she more she wanted to hear it. Tension was thickening, eyes not backing down from the intense gaze. When suddenly, a glass made contact with the marble table, snapping both out of their trance. Lowering her gaze, she took in the sight of the donut and the orange juice that the waiter had placed on their tables. As he retreated again, she refused to look up.

“I don’t want to go. I’m not safe.” She assessed the matter, and she knew that although she could try to handle everything herself as she did with all other aspects of her life, she knew that she wouldn’t truly be safe. There were people after her, as much as she might want to believe that Ashlyn was lying, she also knew those eyes were holding the truth. _Not to mention some guy tried to literally shoot me the other day, and she needs my help to get the other two._

Unable to handle the tension anymore, Ashlyn left the situation alone and picked up her donut and continued watching the tourists. She was beginning to complicate the nature of their relationship, and it was probably best to create some type of distance. The question then became a matter of being able to.

They finished their breakfast in silence, opting to keep entertained with the hustle and bustle of the Parisian streets. Calling a towncar, Ashlyn decided to get a head start to the day. Once she realized that she would have to accompany Ali on her hunt for underwear in Paris, anxiety began to creep into her system. She wanted to opt out of tagging along, but she knew that she couldn’t let her out of her sight. And to know that the dark wash jeans and flowy blouse Ali donned held nothing underneath had her mouth going bone dry. Leaving a 20 on the table, both were ready to hit the boutiques, and made their way down the street where the sleek car was waiting.

“Don’t look so scared Ashlyn, I’m sure I’m not the first woman you’ve taken lingerie shopping,” she giggled as her stiletto sandals ran towards the other side of the car. With a groan, she entered on the opposite side.

Ali knew that she was pushing her limits, they were beginning to form an undeniable attraction as they spent more time together. She saw the way Ashlyn looked at her, stealing glances here and there, and she was sure that the short haired woman thought that she was being sly. _She might be a hitman, but she sure ain’t slick with the wandering eyes._ She had to admit that she was often caught up in the woman’s beauty, and in another time and place, she would have most definitely pounced at first sight. Ali smiled while watching pedestrians pass by the car windows, when they pulled up to Agent Provocateur. If she was going to remain in this ridiculous situation, she was going to make Ashlyn squirm.

As the driver opened the doors for them, the women stepped onto the sidewalks. Luxury stores surrounded them from all angles. Ali was looking forward to their afternoon. She was excited for some much needed retail therapy in order to reduce the stress that tonight what surely going to bring. Ashlyn opened the door for her, and was bombarded by delicate lace and femininity from all angles. Mannequins showcased intricate body suits and teddy’s, bras, and panties galore. Glancing at Ali, she saw the sparkle in her eyes, never understanding how women could don such seemingly uncomfortable and barely-there fabrics. She appreciated it no less though.

“Bonjour, how can we help you today.” A blonde woman in a bun approached the duo in her Parisian accent.

“Bonjour! I was interested in getting some pieces today, I have to attend a ball and I need something to… accessorize it. I’ll also need some everyday things.”

“Perfect. Let’s get you started with some gown friendly items,” the woman ushered Ali over to drawers that held translucent materials.

Ashlyn stood uncomfortably in the center of the room, not knowing exactly where to go or what to do in this situation.

“I’ll prepare a fitting room. Mademoiselle, please follow me.” She made eye contact with Ashlyn.

“Me? Uhhh, okay.”

Ashlyn blindly followed the woman, making sure to keep Ali in her line of vision. She was led into a doorway of an opulent dressing room, deep red velvets and golds adorning the space.

“I will put her in this room.” The attendant pointed to a door in the narrow hallway. Ashlyn just nodded as the attendant went to collect the items Ali had chosen.

Bringing the pieces into the designated dressing room, the blonde happily retreated as Ali went into the suite. Ashlyn took a seat on the comfortable velvet chair as she waited for her to finish. Elbows on her knees, she began counting the fibers on the carpet below her.

“So what do you think?” Ashlyn heard the door of the dressing room open as Ali appeared.

In that moment, all of organs that kept her alive stopped functioning. Wide eyed with her jaw on the floor, she took in the image. The goddess that stood before her compared to no one else. Starting from the bottom up, she raked over Ali’s body in sheer appreciation of the sight. The corset body suit she tried on was transparent, except for the navy caging that provided the garment with structure and strategically placed lace to cover the bits. Under the corset she saw what looked to be a script tattoo on her ribcage, but was unable to make out any of the words.The piece came with a floor length navy chiffon robe that flowed gracefully over Ali’s slight curves. Long legs were exposed, and in that moment Ashlyn realized that she would definitely not mind caressing them until she memorized every inch. She coughed.

“Um. Ummmm. I-I-. Um. It’s-“ Words failed her.

Ali flashed a mega-watt smile, knowing she reached the desired effect that she wanted.

“Jesus Al.” the shortening of her name made her smile even more.

“In that case, I’ll take it.” She turned to go back into the dressing room, giving Ashlyn a glimpse of the thong back of the bodysuit, visible through the translucent robe.

Ashlyn almost fainted.

Ali decided to spare Ashlyn’s life and tried on the rest of the garments without showing her, and was pleased to know that it wasn’t becoming a one sided attraction. Once she was finished, and fully dressed, she opened the door to find a composed Ashlyn waiting.

“Did you find everything you needed?” She asked as she refused to make eye contact. Ali suppressed her grin.

“I did.”

The attendant was back, taking her items and leading them to the counter to check out. Ali forked over several hundreds of dollars of cash from the duffels, surprisingly receiving no looks of judgment from the employees. Wrapping the items in tissues paper, boxes, and finally shopping bags, the attendant handed them over.

“Enjoy your ball, Mademoiselle.”

Thanking her, Ali took her bags and exited the shop.

“Now what?" Ali asked as she made her way to the car that was still waiting for them.

“I need to pick up a few things if you don’t mind?”

“Of course, it’s the least I can do for subjecting you to that-“ She pointed her chin in the direction of the shop. Ashlyn blushed a deep red before opening the car door for her, causing Ali to giggle.

The car pulled up to a small, understated shop with suit jackets on mannequins in the display window. Getting out of the vehicle, both women walked towards the door under the awning. Ashlyn held it open for Ali again, and she stepped inside, delighted at the sights of luxurious suits and fabrics hanging on the oak walls. An older, sharply dressed man looked up from his work table, a measuring tape hanging around his neck.

“Ashlyn!” the man said, eyes filled with familiarity. Ali knew he must be aware of her profession if he referred to her by her first name.

“Claude!” The woman greeted him with equal excitement as they hugged.

“Ali, this is my tailor. Normally he ships my things, but I figured I could spare some time for an in person pick up while I’m here,” she explained.

“I’ve been tailoring Ashlyn’s things since her first job in Morocco.” He told her, as if she had any idea of what he was referring to. Smiling and nodding, she went with the flow.

“You work is beautiful.”

He beamed, proud of the hours he spent on each suit that the short haired woman brought in.

“Thank you, it means a lot to me to know that my work is appreciated. Let me go get your items, Ashlyn.” He turned to go into the back of the room.

“He seems sweet.” Ali said aloud to no one in particular.

“He is. He’s the only one I trust with my things.”

“Look good, feel good, play good is what I always say. Or in your case, shoot good.”

Ashlyn let out a chuckle. “Exactly.”

Claude returned with three black garment bags on hangers, and handed them off the Ashlyn. Taking the bags, she bowed a bit to thank him, hands full.

“You’re the best Claude, I’ll be sending more things soon.” The man smiled back at her, happy to always have pieces to work on.

“Of course. I look forward to it. You make my job interesting. It’s not every day that I have to restructure these suits to fit women. You keep me on my toes!” His face lit up. “Now shoo! Go enjoy Paris while you’re here!” he ushered the women out of the shop.

Giggling, the ladies headed back to car waiting for them. The older driver met them and retrieved the items out of Ashlyn’s hand and placed them into the trunk. He then opened the doors to let them in.

“Does he know?” Ali leant in to whisper in Ashlyn’s direction. She turned from looking out of the window.

“Does who know?”

“I know the tailor knows, but does he know?” She pointed to the man in the driver’s seat.

“Oh. Yes, he knows. He’s part of the network of drivers we all have around the world. Hence why he doesn’t ask questions.”

“There’s a network?”

She knew that Ali wasn’t going to run anymore. She gave her the option and she had yet to leave her side. She decided to give her more information.

“Of course. There’s a network for everything we do. There’s a group of us,” she gestured to herself. “There’s also those who distribute weaponry, strategically place it and deliver it.” _So that’s how those bags got to the hotel. And the airport._

“There’s the cash group, the ones that move all of the money we need. And then we have additional teams here and there that are in charge of various activities.” She didn’t want to delve into the nature of what they did, she didn’t need Ali more afraid than she probably already was.

Ali sensed that there was more to be said for the remaining groups, but she didn’t ask more about it.

“So what are we going to do now. It’s the middle of the afternoon.”

“Oh, something tells me that he already has it figured out,” she gestured to the driver. Not 2 minutes later, the car parked on the side of the street, directly next to the street sign. _Rue St. Honoré._

“Enjoy your afternoon, ladies.” He sent a knowing smile in Ali’s direction. Confused, she waited for him to open the door when she took in the street before her. Her favorite luxury fashion houses lined the entire street, and she squealed with delight. Ashlyn laughed at the childlike wonder in Ali’s face, and knew she was in for a long afternoon of shopping with the brunette.

“I’ve been dying to get new things but I didn’t have time!” She yelled as she began power walking down the street to the first shoppes. Ashlyn shook her head in amusement.

~ ~ ~

 **Several** hours later, both women carried an overabundance of bags, each finding things they absolutely could not leave Paris without. The trunk of the car opened and the driver came out to help them place their stuff. After a good amount of time was spent on trying to arrange the mess of bags, they took off.

“UGH! That was too much fun.” Ali giggled. “Now I’m starving.”

“I know a place. Let’s grab dinner before I send you off to get kidnapped.”

Ali sent her the death glare, knowing that she was joking, but not feeling too great nonetheless.

“I swear if you let anything happen to me, I will make it a personal mission to become a poltergeist and fuck your life up.”

Ashlyn barked out a laugh. “I’ll told you I would try my best, and I mean that. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“You better not.” She tried to hide a grin as she turned away.

She looked back at her afternoon, not having that much fun with someone in a very long time. Some of the shoppes had the most ridiculous “fashion forward” items that she and Ashlyn jokingly tried on, sending each other into stitches. She was enjoying her time here, and she wasn’t looking forward to tainting that with having to put herself in danger. She pushed the events that would happen later to the back of her mind as they pulled up to a small restaurant, lit with twinkle lights. Ali’s eyes sparkled as the driver let them out.

“Two, outside please.” Ashlyn told the waiter that met them at the front door. He led them to small table with a perfect view of Paris at sunset, the Eifel Tower looming at the end of the road.

“Oh this is breathtaking.” She said as she took in her surroundings.

“I know. I love this place.” She stared at Ali as she looked around.

Ali turned back to see hazel eyes boring into hers.

“What?” She said, suddenly self-conscious.

“Nothing.” She lied. She wasn’t going to let Ali know that she was admiring her.

“I’m sorry about dragging you into this. I really am.”

“It’s not your fault. It could be worse. I could be locked up in someone’s basement. Or somehow in Pete’s custody. You’re not bad company, given the circumstances.”

“I’ll try to take that as a compliment,” the short haired woman smiled. They scanned the menu, making their selections, and relayed the information to the attentive waiter.

“How did you get into this… profession?”

Ashlyn sighed, putting down one of the glasses of water brought to the table.

“Um. Well.” She rubbed her hands on her black chinos. “I guess I was at the right place at the right time. Or wrong place wrong time, depending on who you ask. I had just graduated college, working in banking, of all places. I had gone out with some friends to a club, and we were having a good time when suddenly a gunshot rang out. Everyone scrambled, obviously, but when I took cover, I saw this guy in a suit trying to shoot open a door. I guess it was where the owner was. He didn’t look like some mass shooter, and he just had the face of some mob goon. So I stayed put, too crazy, young, and stupid to try to escape and get help. He eventually opened the door when I heard a woman scream. I didn’t think twice. I ran for the door he just opened, completely unarmed, and saw him pointing the gun to this woman sitting at the desk. He didn’t hear me, never saw me. I kicked the back of his legs, sending him down, and I guess he wasn’t prepared for that. I took the gun out of his hand and shot him in the knee. Then the other knee. He couldn’t go anywhere after that. The woman looked at me, knowing that I saved her life, and she offered me a job on the spot. I was unhappy where I was. I didn’t ask questions. I just took it. And from there it kind of just… took off.”

Ali stared at her, wide eyed and astounded.

“You just. Shot a guy. In a club.”

“Yep. I remember that the police never came, and that’s when I realized that there was more going on than I knew. But I didn’t care. And that’s how I’m here. Okay, there were other things in between, but that’s the gist.”

“Jesus.”

“Yeah, it’s been a wild ride. But I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I enjoy what I do, as morbid as you may find that. It’s not about the death, obviously, I’m not that crazy. But just having the control. The skill. The autonomy. And the obvious perks.”

“I’ve noticed that this profession of your pays quite well.”

“Can’t complain.” The waiter approached with their food. Ashlyn felt relieved to be able to give the brunette small bouts of information here and there, but was beginning to squirm under the examination of Ali’s gaze.

“So how did you make name partner so young.”

“Who says I’m young?” Ali asked with a grin.

Ashlyn scoffed. “I have eyes.”

“I could age well you know.” Ali chuckled at the easy banter.

“I know everything about you Alex, yet alone your age.”

“Well that’s not fucking disturbing at all.” Ali joked, taking the comment surprisingly well.

“Does that bother you? That I know everything?”

“No. For some reason it doesn’t. And if this situation is any indication into the kind of information you can get your hands on, I can’t say I’m surprised. I’m sure there’s a folder with my name, picture, and fun facts somewhere in the world.” She took a sip of water.

“There is. It says, ‘Ali Krieger, name partner at Lynch, Smith, and Krieger. 32 years old, avid collector of rocks.’”

“IT DOES NOT!” Ali was in a full fit of laughter now, embarrassed that her childhood rock collection had been exposed.

“Oh it totally does. You should have seen my face when I read that. What a loser.”

Ali threw a piece of baguette at her, still laughing. Ashlyn took the piece and popped it into her mouth, chuckling along with her.

“I liked rocks as a kid. Sue me.” She smiled as she began eating her food.

“So are you allowed to have family? You know, with your job?” She didn’t know why she was asking such a personal question, or why she wanted to know the answer. A tiny smile crossed Ashlyn’s face.

“I am. I guess that’s another reason why I didn’t mind staying. My family back in Florida is heavily protected, all under the impression that I’ve moved up the corporate banking ladder. I go back every holiday season.”

Ali smiled at the memories that she could see flicker across her features, and she was happy that she lived such a normal life during the holidays.

“Does it get lonely?” Ashlyn noticed that Ali was asking more serious questions, and she was finding it hard to resist telling the lovely woman more about her. _So much for creating distance._

“I’ve always been a solitary person. So no, it doesn’t get lonely. If I ever feel the need for more… physical attention, I just use a cover and find someone. No attachments, no strings, just the evening.”

“So you’re a fan of one night stands.” Ali stated as casually as possible, but the comment was nagging at the back of her mind. Ashlyn just shrugged.

“That’s just the way it’s always been. My job isn’t really conducive to relationship building. What about you? I don’t see a ring on your finger. No one in your file.”

Ali realized that she hadn’t shared a bed with someone in years, trying to hide her blush from the woman in front of her. She hoped the dim lights were doing a decent job.

“Um. I’ve always been too busy. Getting my position was not easy. There were long nights and early mornings and the only stable relationship I had was with my office desk. There was a girl right out of college, but, she moved on when she realized that I was starting to put my career before her.”

Ashlyn tried to compose her face at the revelation that Ali was indeed into women, the last thing she needed was to convolute the situation more, but damn it was getting hard.

“And that doesn’t get lonely?”

“I suppose it does. But I was too busy to really dwell on it.”

Ashlyn hummed in agreement and both finished their dinners in relative silence, the conversation looming in both of their minds. Checking her watch and standing at the table, she took out several bills and placed them on the table.

“It’s time.”

Ali stood up and followed Ashlyn to the car. She was nervous. She wasn’t sure she would even be able to get into the event, yet alone act as bait. _And try not to fucking die._ Not a word was spoken on the ride back to the hotel as Ashlyn thought of her plan to get into the ventilation system, and Ali tried to keep the panic down.

Sliding the key into the room door, both went inside to get dressed for the event. Ali took her things and went into the bathroom to get ready. Taking her lingerie out of the bag, she carefully put the garment over her body. She draped the blood red silk gown over it, watching the precious fabric ripple down her legs. It had a dangerously high slit up her leg, and she had to admit, it was a killer dress, definitely enough for anyone looking for her to notice she was there. She took a roundbrush she purchased earlier and blew her hair out into shiny waves with the hotel blow-dryer. Taking out two teardrop pearl earrings out of the packaging, she placed each delicate jewel on her ears. She strapped black stiletto sandals onto her feet and hoped that she wouldn’t have to be sprinting anywhere anytime soon.

Ashlyn was not going to risk dirtying up any of her suits crawling through air ventilation systems in Paris’ oldest buildings, opting for a fitted black t shirt and black combat pants and boots. Walking over to the duffel filled with artillery, she strapped several guns to her body, and put knives into the cargo pockets of the pants. She riffled through to find the items that she would give to Ali.

She heard the bathroom door open, and no amount of training or working with beautiful women could have prepared her for what was in front of her. All saliva left her mouth, and she swallowed hard to get her mind back to where it needed to be, and not to the places it was rushing to after she looked at Ali.

Leaning against the door frame, she had one exposed leg out of the dress, the color of the fabric highlighting Ali’s sun kissed skin. She followed that long leg up, drinking in the view, watching as the silk draped across her curves and how her hair almost demanded that her fingers run through it. She knew she was staring, but she could not, under any circumstances, look away.

“Enjoying the view?” Ali said cockily, her voice low and sultry.

“I-I. Um.” It was the second time that day that Ashlyn was at a loss for words.

Ali giggled, fully aware of the effect that she had on her. She walked over to where she was standing and saw a little black box sitting on the bad next to what looked like to be a Velcro strap.

“What’s that?” she gestured to the items. Her comment snapped her out of her trance and she remembered what she was doing.

“Right. Yes. This.” She opened the box to reveal 2 small metal earpieces. “This is how we’ll communicate tonight. Just put one in your ear and you’ll be able to hear me all night.”

Ali’s mind wandered to what else she wanted to be hearing all night from the short haired woman. _Get your mind out of the gutter or you’ll get us both killed!_ She took one of the pieces Ashlyn handed her and put it in her right ear, letting her draped hair cover it. Ashlyn took the other and put it in.

“Can you hear me?” She tested the pieces out.

Ali heard her voice next to her as well as in her head.

“Yep.” She tried to get used to hearing double.

“Cool. This is a holster.” She held up the Velcro strap. “I won’t let you go in completely unprotected, you’ll gave a small gun tied to it.”

“Where do I put it? This dress doesn’t leave a lot of room to hide things.” She looked into hazel eyes.

“You have to strap it around your leg.” Ali nodded and lifted her leg onto the bed, one heel hanging off the edge.

Ashlyn took in the view, forcing thoughts of kissing up that thigh straight to the back of her mind. She took the strap and wrapped it around the cool skin, wanting to badly to splay her fingers around it, but knowing she wouldn’t dare. She locked it into place, and took a small black handgun with a miniature silencer and put it into its respective holster.

“There. See if you can move.” Ali lowered her leg back down and adjusted the gown. The gun was invisible in the holster, turned close to the inside of her thigh so the fabric wouldn’t contour around it. Perfectly hidden. She took a step, relieved that the weapon still allowed her to walk gracefully.

“It’s good.”

“Good. The car will drop you off at the front. You’re not alone, I’ll be here the whole time.” She tapped her ear.

“Okay.” She said, but the fear in her eyes said otherwise. A

shlyn grabbed her last minute items, made sure everything was out of sight, grabbed a duffel, and headed for the door with Ali right behind her. They made it into the car without drawing too much attention to their contrasting wardrobe choices. Ali tried to calm her nerves by counting how many street lights they passed until the car came to a stop in front of a baroque style building. She watched as camera’s flashed and politicians and guests made their way up the stone stairs. She was beginning to panic. She felt a cool hand on hers and snapped her head towards the direction. Ashlyn’s eyes searched hers.

“You can do this Ali. You’re going to be fine. You know what they look like, just tell me if you see them. I’ll take it from there.” She tried to reassure Ali that she would be okay, but even she wasn’t sure if they could pull this off.

All she could do was nod. The driver came around to her door, exposing her to the bright lights. She stepped out and made her way to the entrance. The place was packed with high powering officials, and she tried her best to blend in. She took a glass of champagne from one of the waiters to calm her nerves. _You can do this. You can do this._

“You okay?” She jumped a little at the voice in her ear.

“Jesus you scared me. I forgot you were there.”

“I’m making my way through the vents now. Try to look for the Chanel guy.”

“Okay. Good idea.” She walked through the room, looking for anyone she might recognize.

“I found him. He’s near the bathrooms.” She made her way to his direction.

“Taylor, hi!” She placed her hand on his shoulder.

“Ali Krieger! What are you doing here?!” He asked as his eyes lit up.

“Oh, just mixing and mingling, the usual. I had some clients for the French government so I scored an invite.” She lied through her teeth.

“Nice! Well I’m sure you know, but the Fall/Winter ready-to-wear campaign went fantastic! Sales are up 15%, which is steep for a fashion house like us. I can’t thank you enough for the help.”

She saw one of the Russian hitmen in her peripheral vision, a wave of panic engulfing her as she tried to keep calm.

“We’re happy to hear that everything went according to plan. Please let us know if you need anything else. Now if you’ll excuse me, this champagne is digesting quickly,” She motioned to the bathroom behind him.

“Of course. Enjoy your evening Ali.”

“You too!” she quickly walked to the bathroom, seeing the Russian turn to look at her and pull his cellphone.

“Code red, the Russians are here and they’ve spotted me.” She whispered harshly, the ear piece picking up her voice. _Great, I look like crazy lady talking to herself in the bathroom._

“Code red? We didn’t have codes” Ashlyn’s voice came into her head.

“You know what I mean!” She tried to keep her voice down.

“Fine, code red. Where are you?”

“I’m in the bathroom. Nikola saw me as I went in and pulled out his phone so I’m sure Maxim isn’t too far behind.” Her breathing quickened.

“Okay. I need you to calm down. In order for this to work you have to trust me. Do you trust me?”

Ali thought of all the instances where Ashlyn could have hurt her, times where she was free to walk away, but always feeling safe around the woman.

“Yes.”

“Good. Here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to walk out of that bathroom and take a left. The crowd will begin to thin out. Keep walking down the hall until you see a door on the right. They’ll be following you. You have a few seconds before they catch up. Wait for me to tell you what to do. Okay?”

“Okay,” her voice was shaking. “Here I go.” She walked out of the bathroom and saw both men standing casually, blending in about 20 feet in front of her. She quickly made a left turn, watching them try to follow.

“They’re on my trail. I’m walking down the hall.”

“Keep going. The door is to your right.” Finally reaching the oak door, she turned the knob and went into what looked like an office.

“Leave the lights off. There’s another door attached. Go in, now, they should be there any minute.” She turned the next knob and opened the door, leading into an adjoining office. She quickly closed it behind.

“Don’t. Move.” Ashlyn’s voice paralyzed her into place. She heard the door open on the other side as heavy footsteps approached. Then a strangled grunt and a loud thump.

“One down. One to go.”

“What? HOW!?” She whisper yelled.

“I shot through the vent.”

“Jesus.”

“Alright. Now we need to find the other one. I’m going to crawl to another room and I need you to lead him there okay?”

“Okay.” Ali tried to get her breathing under control.

“Don’t move until I tell you to.” Ashlyn began her descent to a different room, farther from the one where she took Nikola out. She heard a deep, angered Russian voice in front of her. She peered through the large vent she was moving across located at the bottom of a wall.

“Ali I think I found him. He’s talking on the phone in a library.” Something moved in the corner of her eye. She looked in its direction. A rat was scurrying towards her.

“Okay, how do I get to the library?”

“SHIT. SHIT. FUCK. SHIT. FUCKING CHRIST. SHIT!”

“Ashlyn?” she heard the commotion in her ear, panicking.

“A rat. It’s on me! Shit!” She saw Maksim put his phone down and squint towards the vent. He pulled a gun and aimed. He pulled the trigger.

The bullet punctured a hole in the vent just as Ashlyn managed to kick the rat, who scurried in another direction down the air system. Another shot was fired, and she had just enough time to move out of the way as it barely grazed the fabric of her pants. Getting herself together, she kicked out the doors of the vent. The surprise gave her 2 seconds advantage before Maksim began shooting again, opting for hand to hand combat as she tried to disarm him. She roundhouse kicked him in the arm, sending the gun sliding across the plush red library carpet. She tried to deliver a couple of blows, but he was quick, blocking every chance she made. She turned towards the direction of the fallen gun, deciding to try to lift it with one of her boots and catching it with her hand. She turned to fire the shot. Somehow, Maksim managed to pull another gun in the scuffle, and she stared directly into the barrel of a silencer.

Time moved slow in that moment, and she watched as his finger bent to pull the trigger. The muffled sound of the silencer going off would be the last thing she heard.


End file.
